sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trent
Trent, labeled The Cool Guy was a camper of Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers Role in the series Although Trent doesn't compete since in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. He usually appears in some episodes of Sonja's Adventures of Kirby Right Back At Ya as one of the background characters along with the Cappies. Personality Trent is a relaxed, nice guy who tends to get along with everyone, even the immensely hated Chris. A straight-A student, he is intelligent but would rather not bring attention to it. He is known for his guitar skills, which impress several people throughout the series. He is also shown as being a pain magnet, suffering a number of near-death experiences and mishaps during Total Drama Island and sometimes in Total Drama Action. However, he usually recovers from these injuries by the next episode. As revealed in his biography, he also finds enjoyment in motorcycles and dreams of having his own bike shop one day. He is a ladies man, having dated two girls since joining Total Drama and apparently many others before. In addition, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Beth have shown attraction to him. His lucky number is nine, revealed in season two. In that same season, under the belief that he was losing Gwen to Duncan, a jealous Trent becomes desperate to uphold his relationship, referencing the number frequently to help cope. Unfortunately, thanks to a series of misunderstandings, heartache, and angry teammates, Trent's fate is crippling. Depressed about the events at first, Trent eventually brushes it off with the help of many new female fans. He is also able to maintain an awkward but sure friendly moment with his ex-girlfriend, even after his worst fearcomes true. Relationships Sonja Farrington Trent and Sonja are really good friends. They talked about their love interests (Gwen and Alister Azimuth) in Sonja's Adventures of Total Drama Island. Sonja feels a little ashamed about Trent kissing Heather but Trent always knows that Sonja is going to vote out Heather from what she did. After Trent is eliminated, Sonja feels a little sad about Trent gone but she'll remember all the good times. He does like Sonja's singing in Sonja's Adventures of Total Drama Island-Not Quite Famous and he also plays the guitar for Sonja while she is singing. Gwen The relationship between Gwen and Trent was arguably the main relationship during the first season and the first few episodes of the second season. In the first season, Gwen and Trent gravitated towards each other quickly and hints of a mutual attraction between the two were clearly visible as early as the first episode. Though there was a point in time where Gwen was unsure if she should trust Trent, he made up for it and their close friendship culminated in a brief kiss. Shortly after this, the trust was broken again due to Heather's scheming, as Heather wanted to make Gwen miserable again. After sparking a fight between them, she planned on getting one of the two eliminated, which she successfully managed to do when Trent was voted off in Search and Do Not Destroy. Regardless, Gwen and Trent managed to make amends by the end of the season and began dating. In Total Drama Action, their relationship initially started out strong, but became increasingly unstable due to the stress of the competition after they were placed on separate teams. Furthermore, Gwen was quickly becoming closer friends with Duncan, which caused Trent to become jealous. Trent was desperate to keep his relationship with Gwen healthy, going as far as throwing challenges hoping to impress Gwen as Owen mentions that girls like winning. Gwen quickly notice this and thinks that because of her, Trent becomes mentally unstable. In 3:10 to Crazytown, Gwen and Trent broke up as Gwen couldn't bear to see him changing for the worst. Unbeknown to them, Justin overheard their conversation and accused Gwen for having an alliance with Trent. Pressured by this, Gwen told the Killer Grips to vote Trent off later that night. Because of her guilt for breaking Trent's heart and telling his team to vote him off, Gwen throw her team's challenge in The Chefshank Redemption and voted herself off. Their relationship were the main topic in the first two aftermaths where majority of the contestants and the audience sides with Trent over Gwen, believing that Gwen had sold him out (not realizing Justin's role). When Gwen arrives as a guest in the the second aftermath, all misunderstandings between the two are cleared and the two remain as friends. After Total Drama Action, the two of them move on from their relationship, with Trent seeing other girls while Gwen begins to fall for Duncan. In Total Drama World Tour, Gwen and Duncan started dating after Duncan cheated on Courtney, fulfilling Trent's prediction from the previous season. Despite this, when the two of them met again in Aftermath Aftermayhem, the old couple were still able to interact in an awkward, albiet friendly, manner with no signs of jealousy from Trent like before. Alister Azimuth Alister Azimuth always gives Trent a good advice about love. He even told about how he met Sonja during Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank-A Crack in Time. Like the others, Trent really hopes that Sonja and Alister will stay together forever. Category:Heroes Category:Males